Obserwując cię nie dostrzegałem twego wzroku
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: Przemyślenia Imayoshiego. Całość po Winter Cup.


_Na zamówienie - przepraszam Kami jakieś dziwne mi to ImaKuro wyszło ^^"_

* * *

Obserwowałem cię...

Od tamtego meczu, w którym Aomine pokazał nam jak można zneutralizować legendarnego widmowego zawodnika. Twoja mina wtedy była taka piękna wiesz o tym? Zresztą nie tylko twoja. Cała twoja malutka drużyna była zszokowana i załamana faktem, że ktoś cię zablokował – ich nieformalnego asa. Nie łudźmy się – jesteś dużo lepszy niż Kagami. Twoja koszykówka bardziej pasuje do tego zespołu.

Obserwowałem cię. Widziałem wiele twoich emocji. I rozkoszowałem się nimi. Rosnące niedowierzanie w błękitnych oczach, gdy twoje podania były przechwytywane. Czysty upór wymalowany na twarzy, gdy prowadziłeś swoją drużynę do gry. Gdy się nie poddałeś. Chyba twoja wola walki nakazała nam tak grać. Brać was serio do samego końca. Wszystko dla ciebie, wiedziałeś? Normalnie już dawno dalibyśmy sobie spokój, ale ty patrząc na Aomine wzrokiem, który wręcz krzyczał, że się nie poddasz, nakazałeś nam grać dalej. Przegraliście wtedy...

A ja podziwiałem twoje piękne łzy.

Łzy tym piękniejsze, że nie zostały wylane dlatego, że po raz pierwszy posmakowałeś gorzkiego smaku porażki. Nie, ty je wylałeś, bo pomimo wysiłku byliście za słabi. Cały zespół. Nie jednostka. To cię odróżniało od Aomine i reszty poprzedniego zespołu. Byłeś inny. Naiwny, a jednak dojrzały. I jak jako kapitan absolutnie popierałem twoje słowa o grze zespołowej, tak twoje przekonanie o tym, że koszykówkę należy kochać sprawiało, że naprawdę chciałem cię złamać.

A to ty złamałeś mnie.

Łamałeś mnie ostrożnie. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedząc, że to robisz. Momoi bardzo w tym pomogła, wiesz? Jak przed pierwszym meczem z wami znaliśmy tylko twój styl gry, tak po tym meczu, każde z nas wiedziało o tobie chyba wszystko. Od numeru buta, poprzez ulubiony smak lodów, aż po faworyzowany przez ciebie gatunek książek. Informacje o nikim innym nigdy nie były aż tak szczegółowe. Wiedzieliśmy gdzie i w jakich godzinach jadasz. Wiedzieliśmy gdzie trenujesz. Uwierzysz, że czasem nawet pojawiałem się w okolicy, by cię zobaczyć? Obserwowałem jak trenujesz rzuty do kosza – twój największy słaby punkt. Obserwowałem i nie mogłem powstrzymać się od odczuwania podziwu. Byłeś wspaniały. Taki uparty. Taki waleczny. Rzuty nigdy ci nie wychodziły, a jednak na twojej twarzy wciąż malował się upór. To było naprawdę piękne. To sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej ceniłem tamte łzy. Jeszcze bardziej chciałem je zobaczyć.

Nie zobaczyłem łez. Zobaczyłem szok.

Vanishing drive, tak? Drive, którego nie zatrzymał nikt. Dzięki któremu wymijałeś wszystkich. Ta niesamowita technika – znów zatrzymana przez Aomine. Wszyscy byli wtedy zszokowani – przepuściliście go bez walki. Ty szczególnie się wyróżniałeś – zazwyczaj walczący do końca – stałeś jak kołek. Byłeś piękny. Już wtedy się uśmiechałem – znów zobaczyłem tego pięknego ciebie. Przyznaję, po tym byłem zbyt pewien zwycięstwa. Ale, gdy twój as otworzył „zone" i wygrał, zobaczyłem na twojej twarzy coś jeszcze. Zobaczyłem to niesamowite szczęście.

Szczęście, które było piękniejsze niż łzy.

Szczęście, którego wypatrywałem po każdym twoim meczu. Wiesz, że chodziliśmy na każdy wasz mecz? Obserwowaliśmy was, kibicowaliśmy wam... A ja podziwiałem twój styl. To jak znienacka pojawiałeś się w najmniej oczekiwanym miejscu, a jednocześnie tam, gdzie byłeś najbardziej potrzebny. To jak przemykałeś między nimi, przechwytując piłki. Widziałem każdy twój ruch. I nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że obojętnie jak bardzo można chwalić całe to pokolenie cudów i obojętnie z jaką drużyną byście nie grali, to właśnie ty byłeś najbardziej przerażającym graczem na boisku.

Ale najpiękniejszy wyraz twarzy miałeś gdy sięgaliście po trofeum. Gdy zszokowany tym, że jednak wam się udało wyciągnąłeś rękę po przekazany ci puchar. Gdy uniosłeś go do góry, zamiast na puchar patrzyłem na twoją twarz. Twarz, która nie była już pusta, jak zazwyczaj. Na tej twarzy malowało się ogromne szczęście i duma – z siebie i swoich kolegów z zespołu.

A ja nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że widzę anioła.

Banalne porównanie, prawda? Ale taka była prawda, podziwiałem cię. Jako teoretycznie najsłabszy zawodnik pokolenia cudów wygrałeś z nimi wszystkimi. Zmieniłeś ich wszystkich. Nawet nie wiesz jak byłem z ciebie dumny. Dumny, a jednocześnie ślepy.

Nie zauważyłem, że ja też byłem obserwowany.

Nie zauważyłem twojego spojrzenia, które za mną podążało. Nie zauważyłem, że po swoim zwycięstwie nad nami byłeś równie świadom mej obecności, co ja twojej. Nie zauważyłem cię wtedy, po moim ostatnim meczu w liceum. I nie zauważyłem jak spodobały ci się moje łzy.

Byłem naprawdę ślepy, wiesz?

Nawet wtedy, gdy już przyszedłeś do naszej szkoły, byłem pewien, że byłeś tam dla Aomine, albo Momoi. Nawet nie pomyślałem, że to o mnie chodziło.

Gdy siedzieliśmy w Maji i piliśmy nasze szejki wpatrywałem się w ciebie, czekając na wyjawienie powodu tego spotkanie. A gdy już go poznałem nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Wpatrywałem się to na swoją twarz, po której spływały łzy, to na ciebie, próbując dojść do tego, dlaczego pokazałeś mi to zdjęcie. Co chciałeś osiągnąć. A gdy już mi się to udało mogłem tylko uśmiechnąć się i cię pocałować.

Teraz też nie wiem co zrobić. To wszystko zaczęło się tak niedawno, a ty śpisz wtulony we mnie z tą niewinną twarzą dziecka. Tuż po tym jak zburzyłem całą tę maskę i zmusiłem cię do pokazania mi swego rumieńca i zażenowania... Myślałby kto, że ta obojętna twarz może przybrać tak erotyczny wyraz. A może to po prostu ja jestem tak na ciebie wyczulony? Gładzę twoją skórę i uśmiecham się lekko. Złamałeś mnie. Jestem twój, Tetsu.


End file.
